Let's Try that Again
by FlawlessCowboy2552
Summary: When the Akatsuki capture Naruto, they manage to screw up the Kyubi's extraction, and God is forced to hit a gigantic universal reset button. See how the plot changes when not just Naruto, but all of his fellow peers know the future.
1. Uhm, what just happened?

It was in a small room that was painted a blindingly white color that a golden blonde-hairied teenager by the name of Naruto Uzumaki suddenly found himself - an extremely confused Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. Hell, he didn't even know where here _was_.

The room was completely barren but for three things: a large oak conference table with chairs around it, a large floating holographic display showing what looked to be a rope, and a average looking brown haired man sitting at the head of the table.

"Well, _now _he's done it," said the brunette at the table.

"Um, who did what?" interupted Naruto, being unusually polite simply from the shock of the sudden change of environments.

"Madara Uchiha just started a chain reaction that will erase existence." Just as Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question he was interupted with this statement, "You are dead and this is heaven."

Naruto went slack-jawed. How could he be dead? The last thing he remembered was jumping through the trees on his way to Suna to warn them about Konoha's destruction, then suddenly he was here standing in this room with this man who declared him to be dead?

"You were ambushed by the Akatsuki while en route to Suna and knocked unconcious. After that they brought you to one of their bases and attempted to extract the Kyuubi. You died in their failed attempt."

Naruto realized that he had a way to check if he was dead. If he died, then the Kyuubi was supposed to die with him. Therefore if, the seal was still there then he would still be alive. Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled his chakra into his empty hand. The seal did not appear like it normally does when he molds his chakra.

"Over here, Kit," came a voice from behind him.

Naruto twirled around while automatically settling into a defensive taijutsu stance. Leaning against the wall behind him was a girl who looked to be about his age. She stood at roughly five and a half feet tall with long, crimson hair that came down to the small of her back. Her eyes were slightly slanted and had emerald irises, which were accented by the two whisker marks that crossed each of her cheeks. She was wearing a black outfit that looked like a cross between a karate gi and a dress kimono, with black ninja sandals. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a teardrop shaped pedant the size of a dogtag bearing the kanji for 'seal'.

"Who are you?" growled Naruto. He was uneasy enough with the apparent knowledge that he was dead and really didn't like any more unexpected surprises today.

The newcomer put on a fake pained expression before sarcastically replying, "I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, but I'll give you a hint: I was the reason you were able to beat Neji at the chuunin exam finals."

"Neji?" returned Naruto, the wheels in his head beginning to turn. "But the reason I was able to beat Neji was because I was able to draw upon the chakra... of ... the....... _KYUUBI?_ But if I'm dead, how are you here?"

"That would be my doing," interjected the man sitting at the table.

"Care to explain, Michael?" asked the Kyuubi, her voice full of hostility.

"Michael?" questioned Naruto, who was beginning to feel about as much out of place in this conversation as a fish swimming through the air.

"That's his name, kit," answered Kyuubi, "Michael the Archangel, leader of all of the military forces of heaven in their war against my brethren in hell."

"Not that you have ever been there, Shinta," stated Michael.

"I'm viewed as an abomination there as much as the kid here was in Konoha. They won't even let me in!" defended the Kyuubi.

"Not my fault," shot back Michael, while adopting an innocent look on his face.

"No, just the damn Sage's. NEVERMIND THE FACT THAT HE HAD YOUR HELP IN HIS ENDEVOR!"

This quickly degenerated into a shouting match, with each participant throwing wild accusations at each other. In the meantime, Naruto covered his ears as he shrank against the wall with a pained expression, until something in him snapped. He stood up and walked towards the two of them while making handseals for a jutsu, finishing as he reached them. He then inhaled air until his lungs were full, while his head swelled to the size of the rest of his body combined and shouted, "_WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"_

Both verbal combatants jumped about ten feet straight into the air, only to land clumsily on their butts with startled expressions on their faces, hyperventilating from shock.

_Note to self,_ thought Naruto, _find Iruka-sensei to thank him for the __**Big Head Jutsu**__. _ As he looked down at his two victims, he added_, and next time, bring a camera, cus' that was priceless!_

"Now, will someone please tell me JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he asked as he looked between the two of them.

The Kyuubi shook her head as she and Michael slowly stood back up, while she responded, "Don't look at me! I'm just as much in the dark here as you are."

"I brought you both here because of a situation in the realm of the living and we need both of you to help," stated Michael

_Finally! Now we're getting somewhere!_ thought Naruto. Looking at Michael, he asked, "What is this situation and why do you need me and her?"

Michael responded with a question of his own, "How much of the history of the bijuu do you know, Naruto,"

"Other than that they once roamed to earth and were captured by humans who were trying to defend their lands, nothing but the fact that over time, humans eventually decided to seal them in their captors' children to create living weapons with which to wage war. Why?" answered Naruto.

"The issue at hand is directly related to their origin, Naruto."

Then turning towards the Kyuubi he said, "Would you please fill in your former host on this matter, Shinta-chan?"

The Kyuubi glared at Michael for the familiarity of the way he referred to her before she began.


	2. So that's it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you, not many people know. It may take a while so you may want to sit down," stated Kyuubi.

Everyone walked over to the table and sat down facing each other.

"I'm Going to say this slowly so that even you are able to catch this."

Naruto answered back with a shout of protest, but was promptly ignored, much to his chagrin.

"About a thousand years ago none of the bijuu that you knew existed. At the time, Heaven and Hell were in a long standing war with each other.

"One of the devil's generals, his son Raiju, the original bijuu who had ten tails, decided that with the war in its current stalemate he needed to open a new front against heaven. He concluded that the best way to do so would be to conquer and enslave the realm of the living, sending its inhabitants to attack heaven as an ally of hell. He then set about implementing his strategy.

"Heaven recognized the threat and sent a warrior to stop Raiju. He is known to mortals as the Sage of Six Paths, the first shinobi. In the great confrontation that followed, the Sage was able to stop Raiju by sealing Raiju into himself, becoming the first ever jinchurriki.

"As the first jinchurriki, he gained vast powers and proceeded to teach others the shinobi arts as a means of defending themselves from either heaven or hell should either one ever again attempt to do what Raiju tried.

However, the sage knew that when he died, Raiju would break free and resume his plan. He then proceeded to put a seal around Raiju's seal that would split the demon up into nine tailed beasts. These were my brethren and I, the Bijuu."

As she talked, she glared at Michael the whole time.

"Care to explain how this fits in?" she inquired as she finished.

Micheal then began.

"As I stated earlier, Madara Uchiha failed in his attempt to recreate Raiju. In his failure, he instead managed to actually rip a hole in the fabric of reality itself. If left alone, this 'fabric' would eventually rip itself apart ending even Heaven and Hell's existence. The only way to fix this hole is to rewind time and prevent the rip from happening in the first place." Micheal paused to examine Naruto and Shinta's reactions before continuing. "As much as I hate this situation, neither heaven or hell can be trusted by the other with fixing this problem for fear that one side will try to take advantage of this situation and gain an advantage over the other. Therefore, a relatively neutral third party is needed to fix it for us, and who could be more neutral in a conflict between heaven and hell than a human and a banished demon."

Naruto nodded his head, agreeing to the proposal, until he finally caught one thing. His enemy was named Madara _Uchiha_. Aparently, Madara was an Uchiha, and as far as he knew, the only Uchiha left alive when he had apparently died was Sasuke. It simply didn't make sense.

The sudden look of confusion on his face apparently was enough for Michael to realize just what was going through Naruto's head, and he once again beat Naruto to the punch and answered his question before Naruto could even ask it.

"Madara Uchiha was the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the first weilder of the Sharingan. He left Konoha after a dispute with the Shodai Hokage, and eventually ended up as the Sandaime Mizukage. He used Mist's powerbase to form the Akatsuki, in an attempt to round up the bijuu and recreate Raiju, but for what purpose exactly is unknown."

Naruto's brain latched on to one thing: the fact that Madara was the leader of Akatsuki. This would mean that the akatsuki would all be after him, and that was something he knew he couldn't handle on his own. He would need backup, even if Shinta would be coming with him.

Once again, Michael seemed to have an uncanny ability to accurately guess just what Naruto was going to ask next, and once again answered before the question could be stated.

"I will also be sending the rest of the 'Rookie 12' back with you. You should coordinate with them on how to accomplish your goals. And if that is all, I will be sending you back in time to two years before your Gennin Graduation."

Naruto and Shinta both nodded in agreement before seeming to simply fade out of existence.

* * *

An: And that concludes the prolouge. next chappie will be up within the hour when I get done with some chores.


	3. Disorientation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  


* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When Shikamaru woke up, he stayed lazing around in bed as he normally did, at least until his mom came in the room to wake him up.

This set of alarm bells in his mind. Ever since he made chuunin, his body rebeliously woke him up at an ungodly hour of 9 A.M. This had made it so that his mother _never_ had to wake him up, and she quite happily stopped even trying to do so. The fact that she was apparently trying to wake him up now was something of a puzzle. He immediately started searching his room after his mother left, looking for any possible reason for her to be concerned about his morning waking time.

It was the view out of his bedroom window at the hokage mountain outside that made him suspicious of nearly everything around him.

The Godaime Hokage Tsunade's face was missing from the Mount Rushmore imitation.

Further searching of his room revealed that the calender was extremely out of date, by at least _five years_. It was one of the few things he _never _slacked off with, since he only needed to grab his pen and mark it on his way to the bathroom.

There was only one thing Shikamaru could say to this, "_Troublesome._"

* * *

All over Konoha, similar experiences were being had by at least nine other individuals, with some having stronger reactions to the circumstances. The Haruno's were woken up by Sakura freaking out at her apparently younger body, and had entered her room in an attempt to calm her down, only to freak her out more because to her, they had been dead for 3 years, killed by a sand ninja before they could be evacuated with the rest of the civilians during the sand-sound invasion. A similar scene occurred in the home of Ino Yamanaka when she spotted her mother, who had died on a mission about a year before she graduated the academy

* * *

In his apartment, Naruto woke up when he felt a pair of somewhat frail looking arms wrapped around him. Turning to look at the owner of those arms, he heard a noise that sounded roughly like a duck being strangled while trying to impersonate a dog growling and a cat purring at the same time. He had to try _really_ hard not to laugh. Apparently Shinta was both a cuddler and a snorer.

Unfortunately for him, he failed to contain his laughter at the thought of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune acting in such a cutesy manner while sleeping. This caused her to wake up, and revealing to Naruto that Shinta was NOT a morning person. It was proven when she immediately pulled the bed sheet she was under around her while giving Naruto a rather painful hammerfist to the top of his head, sending him crashing to the ground, breaking some floorboards when he hit head first.

"I AM _NOT_ AMUSED MICHAEL," she screamed into the air. She grew even angrier as she could swear she heard a disembodied voice laughing.

That knock to Naruto's head however had forced an entirely different thought process into his mind, as he started to realize the implications of having the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ as a room-mate. Needless to say there would have to be quite a few changes, starting with a new apartment. He _really _didn't want to be hit like that again.

His current place of residence had only one bedroom, a kitchen, one bathroom and a living room. If he wanted his own bed, he would need a new place to stay, and the only person who was both willing and able to help would be the Hokage.

_And some new ground rules would be nice,_ he reasoned, _cus' that hurt like hell_

_

* * *

AN_:

this chapter just seemed to flow. it had a pace to it that just made it write itself and I was rather pleased with the results.

the next chapter has already been written and I'm waiting on my beta to return it to me. it could be as little as a day or as much as a month before I get it back, depending on how busy he is with his college graduation and life in general.

I have already planned out how i want part one of the story to go, and part 2 will be the main divergence point from the main plot, other than the aftereffects of the timeskip itself.

chapter five will have one heck of a twist to it though. I wonder how many of you can guess it.

oh well, please read and drop a review. Ja Ne!


	4. Hokage, meet Paperwork

Disclaimer: read one from first chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a world renowned shinobi. People called him the "God of Shinobi," in reference to his incredible skills. Others called him "The Professor," due to his uncanny understanding of just about every aspect of the shinobi arts and that he supposedly knew every jutsu he was biologically capable of performing, so long as it was known by a shinobi that was or ever had been under his command. These facts had ultimately led to him becoming the Sandaime Hokage.

There were, however, two things he could not do, no matter how hard he tried otherwise. One of these two things was to completely stop what he firmly believed must be all the paperwork in the entire village from piling up on his desk.

The other was to predict when Naruto would get himself into a real messy situation. These messy situations also inevitably caused his mortal enemy to be spawned - even _more_ paperwork.

This is why he was brought to sorrowful tears when Naruto had come to the tower to ask the Hokage for "a private meeting about top secret subjects," after he had a particularly light morning, paperwork-wise. He just knew that this would cause one of the most massive migraines he had ever experienced. The fact that this would also most likely at least triple the amount of paperwork only brought more despair to the wizened hokage.

The feelings of dread were doubled when Naruto was followed into Sarutobi's office by a girl who could have passed for an aesthetically altered clone of Naruto's mother, Kushina.

"Old Man, there's no way to ease you into this situation, so could you please hold any questions until after I give you a sit-rep?" began Naruto, as he and his unknown companion walked up to the desk.

The way that Naruto was addressing him was completely business-like, and that set off alarms so loud, he would have missed it if half the village was blown up at that moment. This caused him to just nod in agreement to Naruto's request.

"Thanks, now don't panic when I introduce my new friend." When he received a nod in confirmation, he continued. "All right then, this is Shinta, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Sarutobi couldn't help it. The sheer shock induced by that statement must have caused some kind of brain malfunction because the next thing that Naruto saw was Sarutobi's eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he fainted.

After Sarutobi had woken up, the rest of the meeting had gone relatively well once Sarutobi realized four things. First, Naruto obviously already knew about the seal on Kyuubi. Second, Naruto and Shinta were apparently from the future. Third, Shinta wasn't going to go on a rampage and kill everyone in the village. Last, and quite possibly the scariest of all, they were also telling the truth.

This was rather troubling because of the nature of the situation meant that he would have to defer command of a lot of future high-level missions to ninja registered as Genninwhen there would be _Jounin _on the missions, due to the former having a more intimate knowledge of the situations involved.

The council would _never _let Sarutobi hear the end of it if they ever found out. Hell, he'd never hear the end of it if they found out. Hell, if they found out about Shinta's true nature, they would _assassinate_ him.

In the end, he could only help Naruto with his home situation in but one manner, and unfortunately, it would require him to reveal the other half of the secret regarding the Yondaime's sealing on the night of Kyuubi's attack.

"Naruto, I've held another secret from you, one I wasn't supposed to tell you until you either made Jounin or turned eighteen. Considering what you just told me, your skill level would be at least jounin, so I could probably tell you without breaking my promise…"

"Quit stalling old man. Just spit it out already," interrupted Naruto.

"Naruto, your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

At this Sarutobi paused to brace himself, expecting an explosion of some kind from Naruto. It didn't come. Noticing the lack of the expected chaos, he opened one eye cautiously, to see both of his current guests sitting there, as if expecting more to be said. This confused him even more, to say the least.

As if to answer his unspoken question, Naruto spoke up.

"I already knew that. Ero-sennin let it slip in his sleep one night, and Shinta here confirmed it from within the seal. When I confronted him about it, he explained the reasons it was kept secret. I still nearly killed him for that one before I accepted it."

"Well then…," the Hokage managed to stutter out before he regained his composure. "Unfortunately, your father's house was repossessed by the village council and auctioned off to prevent the house from becoming a health hazard due to lack of maintenance, and it was redeveloped into an apartment complex. So that part of your inheritance was lost, but luckily I do have all of your parents' possessions still sitting in sealing scrolls in the Anbu Impound, under the cover of possibly containing high level village secrets. Among these possessions are your parents' bank accounts, which as their legal heir, I can give to you. It should have enough money for you two to get a larger apartment." At this point Shinta interrupted him.

"There's still a problem with that, _Professor_," she remarked, using his nickname as an insult. "Naruto is still not known to the general public as the son of the Yondaime Hokage, so more than a few eyebrows will be raised when his bank accounts that have been dormant for more than a few years suddenly start having a flurry of activity." Sarutobi sighed in exasperation at this statement as Shinta did raise a valid point. He almost missed it, however, when she continued speaking.

"I do have a potential solution. I pose as Naruto's cousin on his mother's side."

When Sarutobi motioned to state her reasons, she continued.

"I suspect that when Michael made a physical body for me, he essentially made a carbon copy of Naruto's genetic structure, a clone if you will, and proceeded to modify it to both look exactly like how I originally did, only scaled back to be the same relative biological age as Naruto, and also to be able to both house and use my complete level of chakra. As such, genetically, I am the equivalent of being Naruto's sister. I would be able to pass a genetic identification test by being considered a fluke in how close my DNA resembles Kushina's. Also, as the cover would have me as the only legal heir to her estate, since Naruto is still going to maintain his own cover as an orphan, like I shall also be, I can grant Naruto access to both his parents' accounts and property once I have control."

After listening to Shinta's plan, Sarutobi had to admit that it was one very sneaky and nearly fool-proof plan, since the only ones who would know any better would be the three of them and anyone else involved in the time-travel, and therefore allies. Looking to Naruto to see if he needed to explain the legalities of the suggested plan, he expected to see the blond very confused, but instead Naruto had on a smile that Sarutobi had come to associate with the start of some devious plan, causing Sarutobi to introduce his forehead to his palm with a loud smack. _Of _course_ he would see it as a prank, one that benefits him in an immediate manner_, he thought.

"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted, while jumping out of his chair in excitement.

Apparently some things never change.

Just like the paperwork.

Dammit.

* * *

AN:

Well this chappie gave me some real trouble. The scene depicted just didn't want to get written. The dialogue just never seemed to come out right.

The legalities of how Shinta will inherit all of Kushina's stuff is pretty much what I have seen of the laws of the State of Louisiana, which is where I live. Since I work in a law office that deals with this stuff, I have picked up a few things, and I believe it works something like this.

Everything that kushina and minato owned is what is considered Community property, meaning that they both own everything in equal shares. When one spouse dies, ownership of that property is given entirely to the remaining spouse. The propery is only given to the children when both of the parents are dead or if either eaves a will stating otherwise (wills tend to negate all of this). If there are no surviving children, then the property is given to any surviving siblings, assuming both parents of the original Decedent (the person who died).

thus it works something like this in this particular scenario. Minato dies, leaving everything to Kushina, who then dies, leaving everything to Shinta's supposed parent, who is supposed to be Kushina's sibling, who then died, leaving everything to Shinta. As the new owner of the property Shinta can do anything she wants with it, including making Naruto into a partial owner, and the council can't do a damn thing about it since it is her property to do with as she wishes.

The only hitch is if someone discovers that Kushina never had a sibling, and being a foreigner, those records will be awfully hard for anyone form Konoha to get to, especially after they were mysteriously destroyed. (Thank you for the Anbu, Kishimoto. This cover up wouldn't be possible without them.)

also, you now have the answer as to why there will be no Naru/Kyu here. it would be like dating your sister form a genetic standpoint, since kyuubi is a human, just with all of her original chakra, whose body is an altered DNA clone of Naruto.


	5. Realizations, Stupidity and Punishments

Well, I make no excuses for being so delayed in my updates other than I have had a massive ADD attack to deal with all summer long, plus work at the office was hectic beyond all belief. (I am never transcribing a 200 page report ever again, even if it gets me fired!) anyways, with my beta back from vacation, i can finally get you back this chapter, which was delayed for two weeks for that reason.

* * *

Chapter 5: Realizations, Stupidity and Punishments

Sasuke Uchiha woke up to the, for once pleasant sensation of sunlight on his face. As he opened his eyes, he blinked a bit at the unwelcome light of the morning sun streaming through the window of his bedroom, trying to give the sensory organs some time to adjust to the new level of light hitting them. It took him a moment to realize just how much was wrong with this scenario, but he was eventually able to compile a list in his mind.

First, he wasn't being molested by a very annoying red-head by the name of Karin.

Second, he had not heard the snoring of "Aqua-man" A.K.A. Suigetsu.

Third, he knew this bedroom, and unless he was captured by Konoha forces, forgiven of all of his crimes, and left to stay back in the Uchiha compound, he couldn't possibly be sleeping here.

Last, when he stood up, he was a good foot lower to the ground than his mind was used to seeing.

All of these things would suggest that he had somehow traveled back in time, except for the fact that his Sharingan was already activated. He concluded that he must be in some kind of genjutsu, since there was no other way all of these facts could happen.

_Although, whoever did it clearly did their homework,_ noted Sasuke when he noticed the level of realistic detail at the apparent illusion. _Oh well, might as well play along for now. I can't get out of it here anyway._

_

* * *

_As Naruto and Shinta were exiting the Hokage Tower, another issue presented itself to them: getting in touch with the rest of the time travelers so as to get everyone up to speed.

The problem was that neither of them were much of the tracking type in their skill-set, with the exception of Naruto's shadow clones, which they couldn't use without having to explain how an orphan academy student knew an A-rank kinjutsu.

Fortunately, a solution was quick to present itself, as they were soon ambushed outside the tower by Hinata and Neji, both of whom had figured out the other had also time traveled when their usual morning interaction hadn't seemed quite right, and Kiba, who had found Hinata outside of the Hyuuga compound and quickly realized the same thing when Hinata flat out rejected his suggestion to go get lunch.

All of that had led to them getting takeout from Ichiraku's to eat at Naruto's house, so he could explain just why they had all woken up this morning in their ten-year-old bodies.

* * *

"Wait Kyuubi's a _chick_? So does that mean that your attack ten years ago was just a really bad case of PMSing?" asked Kiba once they had all sat down in Naruto's Living room.

A second later, he was screaming in pain on the ground clutching at his family jewels, while everyone just stared in shock at the culprit. Hinata was standing over Kiba with her hand glowing from a recent jyuuken strike.

"Don't you think that was just a little uncalled for?" stated Shinta.

Oddly enough, it was Neji who answered her.

"It is both better and worse than you think, Shinta," he said. "She only hit the nerves so that it _feels _ like she cut off his balls, but didn't actually do it."

Naruto shuddered at the mere thought of what that meant, while slowly moving his hands to cover his . _No wonder everyone from the Hyuuga clan is a politeness jerk. They're all afraid of female retribution._

It took a few minutes for Neji to successfully reverse the damage Hinata had done, since Kiba was extremely distrusting of anyone getting near him.

"What I still don't get, however, is just why you are not in the seal. If Naruto came back to this time, shouldn't you have been re-sealed in him?" asked Neji. Apparently, Kiba wasn't the only one having a hard time grasping the concept of just what Shinta was.

_At least this question is on an appropriate topic, _thought Shinta.

"That _is_ a good question," mused Shinta aloud, apparently keeping her private thoughts to herself for fear of getting Kiba started again. "Why _am _I not stuck in the seal?"

"You don't know?" asked Neji. To him, if Shinta, the being in question, didn't know how she was even standing there, then he had no hope of finding the answer. The part that truly scared him was that whoever managed to release kyuubi without any adverse side effects to Naruto would have to be an absolute master at Fuinjutsu (the art of seals). And the only ones who could possibly be that good and who might be within this village are the Sandaime Hokage and Jiriaya of the Sannin, and neither of those two could have done it since neither of them would have had any reason to _want _to.

All of these issues pointed out to everyone present the possibility of another unknown seal master of that level. This seal master would have apparently been in the village long enough to first establish himself with a near flawless cover so that he could approach Naruto without alerting the ever vigilant ANBU guard, the same one Neji had long since discovered the Hokage had put on Naruto, that said seal master had any malicious intent.

These thought processes would have continued for much longer had Naruto not interrupted them with a surprisingly simple yet obvious possible explanation.

"Hey, you think it could have been Michael?" he asked innocently.

It was Shinta who next surprised everyone when she started screaming out profanities while looking accusatorily in a generally upwards direction. Very quickly, while everyone was stunned, Shinta's cursing shifted into languages the rest of them didn't understand, further shocking them. Everyone really started to panic, however, when somehow, Shinta's foreign profane language began to causing the light to lessen along with a seeming earthquake to start and an extremely large spike in… well, somehow, it seemed like calling the insuing sensation killing intent would have been insulting to it.

It would have gotten worse had Naruto not found the courage to grab Shinta by the shoulders and shake her back into reality, thereby ceasing the war her voice was waging on the laws of physics.

"_Damn_, girl! What the hell has your panties in a wad?" Kiba Shakily asked as everyone else gathered their wits about them. This was immediately followed by a loud smack and a painful but still normal pitched groan from Kiba. Apparently he was a slow learner when it came to social behavior.

Completely ignoring the aftereffects of Kiba's inappropriate comment, Shinta explained in the low voice used by those who are angered beyond all known reason, the same one that somehow no one ever fails to understand despite being barely above that of a whisper.

"If Micheal did it he would had to have done so in person due to the complexity of the seal holding me. And I can tell you right now that I didn't put myself under the covers this morning," stated Shinta.

There are very few things that anger Naruto anywhere close to the same level as a traitor, but people knowingly committing outright perverted acts towards others without both being in private and having express permission from the target of such actions was one of them. Thus it was no real surprise to anyone present when Naruto then proceeded to go on his own angry rant about perverts.

Kiba, who somehow was still aware enough of his surroundings to put two and two together while eyeing Shinta up. He was then dumb enough to make this remark, "Lucky bastard…"

_Smack!_

"_Owww!" _ a high, squeaky voice groaned out.

Slow learner indeed…

* * *

A/N:

well, first thing first, I am having a little trouble on who to pair Naruto with, since I want to use either Sakura, Hinata (more likely Sakura, since while i have nothing against Hinata as a pairing, I have found the pairing to be a little over abused and would like to remain somewhat original. In a realm like that, it is hard to come up with new ideas), or some character who has had next to no development so I can mold them as I like. If anyone has any opinions on any character NOT Hinata or Sakura, I would like to hear them, but make sure they work logically. also this means that the usuall suspects (Temari, Ino, Tenten and anyone else who is a fairly often recurring character and is naruto's age) are out. also NO harem and no Shinta. Naruto has always struck me as a Straight- lace kind of guy and would have problems being in a relationship with multiple women, plus Shinta is slated for the role of an older but annoying sister. also NO women with more than 2 years of age difference from Naruto that can't be handwaved as saying "Kishimoto's main plot wouldn't have been affected by their age, so I decided to make her 14 in my story." ( a handwavable example would be Yugito, since her age really didn't matter in the long run.) I just seems wrong for naruto to be dating someone old enough to be his mother. currently though, I have some working idea on how to pair him with Fu (the Seven tails jinchuuriki, incase you didn't recognize the name). in that one pick for a chapter cover in the manga, she seems to be the only other jinchuuriki Naruto's age besides Gaara, and she's even from Hidden Waterfall, an ally nation to konoha. as such, any info anyone has on her will be most appreciated.

I will warn you however that any real relationships for Naruto will have to wait until after the Chunin exams, like as in until post-timeskip.

second of all, i need some help in creating useful Justu skillsets for numerous characters, mostly naruto's class, so any help on ideas for anyone.

well, next chappie will involve a training montage, so expect to see some interesting new skills being developed.


	6. Announcement

So I know this isn't what you all wanted, but I have to put this story on near indefinite Hiatus, for two reasons.

First, My muse has demanded that I completely reimagine this story from the ground up, as more recent revelations from the manga have caused gigantic plotholes in my story that cannot be resolved by just claiming AU.

Second, both me and my beta have been concentrating on a new story that will be co-authored with each other. It will be a Naruto x LOZ:TP crossover that will be separated into three parts, and has been consuming the vast majority of our time. The premise is that an accident during the elemental training arc causes an amnesiac Naruto to go adventuring with Link during the Twilight Princess game. And that's just part one.

Keep an eye out for it.


End file.
